Core-X
|image = |caption = Core-X official artwork |class = ; |location = MF - B.S.L. LMA - N/A |attacks = Ramming attacks |weakness = Missiles / Super Missiles |reward = Various power-ups |story =Metroid Fusion Lego Metroid Anima }}Core-X are large X Parasites that have incorporated into themselves either an important ability from their victims or one of Samus's lost power-ups. They take the form of a boss and, upon defeat, discard the host body and reveal their natural form. Characteristics Core-X are surrounded by a tough shell covered in thorns. To break the shell, Samus has to fire Missiles at it. Once Samus has damaged it, the shell will flash for a few seconds, giving it temporary invincibility. As it takes more damage, it changes color from blue to yellow to red. If Samus uses any Beam weapon on a Core-X, Yellow and Green X Parasites will fly out of it; this seems to be a defense mechanism to launch the pure form of X so that it may infest whatever creature is attacking it. Since Samus is part Metroid throughout most of the story's events, this defense mechanism becomes an advantage to her since she can absorb X to replenish her stamina and ammunition. A Core-X was once a regular X Parasite, but it was able to find a host with such power that it gained a hard shell and the ability to produce more X. For example, a normal yellow X infected Samus, but a Core X is revealed when the SA-X is defeated. The powerup that Samus recovers from a Core-X often times belonged to the host it previously infected, and is used greatly by the parasite in its battle with Samus. For instance, Samus gets the Morph Ball from Arachnus, who rolls up into a ball, the Space Jump from Yakuza, whose head continuously jumps, the Gravity Suit from Nightmare, who controls gravity, the Speed Booster from Serris, who moves at incredible speeds, and the High Jump from Zazabi-X, who leaps extremely high. As the game's story develops, Adam warns Samus about the X evolving and growing stronger to the point where some of them are becoming resistant to her weapons. This is evidenced by the increasing number of Missiles it takes to defeat each newly-encountered Core-X. With the very first Core-X (Arachnus) only requiring 3 Missiles, and the next Core-X (Zazabi) requiring 4, needing an additional missile to change it from blue to yellow in color. It finally plateaus at six Missiles to defeat a single Core-X, which will take two missiles to change phase/color. Variants of the Core-X There are two types of Core-X. The simplest to defeat is the normal Core-X that moves at high speeds around the arena trying to tackle Samus with its spiny exterior. This Core-X just requires Samus to shoot it with Missiles until the shell cracks off. The second variant is one that holds a beam weapon, sometimes known as Hard Core-X or Beam Core-X. This Core-X that has complete protection from any weapon, including Missiles. While this kind of Core-X moves at slower speeds than a standard Core-X, it is also equipped with a long-range attack. Because they hold beam upgrades for Samus, it's not surprising that the Core-X would try to use the beam's power, giving them the alternate designation Beam Core-X. In battle, the Core-X will open an eye-like part of its shell and begin charging an energy weapon, just as Samus would with her Charge Beam; each Core-X uses the weapon that it holds (for example, the Core-X that appears after the defeat of the SA-X uses the Ice Beam). The Core-X will then fire the beam after it is fully charged. The charging period is the only time that the Core-X is open for attack, and only the "eye" can be damaged. The beam will be fired prematurely if the Core-X is hit, so it is recommended that Samus jumps as soon as she fires a Missile. Gallery Image:Metroid F-X Core.gif|The Arachnus Core-X animated sprite Image:Core-X1.png|A Core-X that has turned yellow, showing that its shell is weakening. Image:Core-X2.png|A Core-X that has turned red, showing that its shell is just about ready to crack off and expose the parasite. Trivia *In Metroid Fusion, the SA-X's Core-X replenishes all weaponry and all Energy, while all others only restore 5 Energy Tanks, 50 Missiles, and 10 Power Bombs. * Reference *Wikitroid Category:Biology Category:Parasite Category:Boss